Good Girls Go Bad
by mccalla867
Summary: You're dangerous. Yeah, you're that guy that I'd be stupid to trust. But just one night wouldn't be so bad, you make me wanna lose control." AH/AU/OOC lemon onexshot


**Disclaimer: All characters belong to Stephenie Meyer. I just like to play with them!**

**Author's Note: This was inspired by Cobra Starship's Good Girls Go Bad featuring Leighton Meester. I like their old stuff better but this popped into my head. Enjoy!**

**Oh and PS, some character behaviour is out of character, in case you didn't get that in the OOC part of the summary. So if you don't like characters acting out of the ordinary, then don't read this and complain about how their personality is all wrong. Thanks :)**

**Good Girls Go Bad**

_**Edward Cullen**_

The beat of the music pulsed through my body as I wound my silver Volvo through the streets of Seattle, my destination in sight. The blinking lights of _Contour_ called to me as I quickly found a parking space on the side of the road and slipped to the front of the line.

"Cullen," Tyler, the bouncer greeted me gruffly after I slipped him a bill to let me in immediately. I had plenty of money to spare. He opened the door to let me into the club.

The flashing lights and loud music were enough to force the faint-hearted into epileptic shock. I smiled, thankful that I could have expected this at the least. I was a regular here at _Contour_. I had a lot of things on my mind, what with work and my crumbling home life. I was a divorce lawyer, and helping people sever ties with the ones they had pledged their love to could do no good for me.

I glanced around at my surroundings, pleased at the turnout for the night. Scores of beautiful women swarmed around the club, concentrating around my general vicinity. They knew who I was. They knew that one lucky lady would get me tonight. Each and every one of them wished that they were that girl. A cocky smirk played at my lips as I scanned the crowd for my latest conquest.

Then I saw her. She was hanging in the corner with five other girls. She had dark brown hair curling softly to her elbows, and a piece pulled back away from her face and pinned into place. Her face was pale and heart shaped except for a pink tinge that colored her cheeks. Her chocolate eyes were crinkled in laughter that I couldn't hear coming from her perfect, pink lips. My eyes followed her pale neck uninterrupted until they paused momentarily at her cleavage, hinting at her blessed breasts. They weren't big and fake, like the girl with the curly hair standing next to her. Implant chick was eying me like a piece of meat, before recognition flashed across her face. She leaned over to whisper something into the brunette's ear. While she was in gossip mode, I let my eyes wander down the slinky black fabric to the brunette's long, creamy legs and precariously high heels that just screamed _fuck me_. My gaze meandered back up to her face, and my smirk grew more pronounced when I realized her chocolate eyes were trained on my body. I ignored my throbbing cock as I waltzed over to her. She raised her brow suggestively, pursing her pouty lips. She looked like a sex kitten, though I knew under the exterior, she was a shy daddy's little girl. The way she held herself said a lot.

"Hey there," she purred, and took my hand in her soft one, leading me to the dance floor. A fast paced song was playing. She turned so her firm ass was pressed against my noticeable erection.

"What's you're name, beautiful?" I asked her quickly, making a mental note that this girl was a keeper. Forward, sexy but shy and very attractive. I couldn't wait to see what she was like in bed… "Mine's Edward." She flipped around, pressing her pelvis and breasts into my body. She wrapped her arms around my neck, playing with the tips of my hair. I felt like I was going to explode. If she kept this up, I would not last more than this song. Maybe even a smaller amount of time.

"I know your type. You're dangerous. Yeah, you're that that guy that I'd be stupid to trust. But just one night couldn't be so bad. You make me wanna lose control." Her words sounded vaguely familiar, but I couldn't place them.

"You seem like a daddy's girl, but an extremely sexy one at that," I replied huskily. She brushed her lips against my collar bone, then continued to pepper kisses across my neck.

"Over there in the corner are my five best friends. I heard from them that you're trouble, but I couldn't resist. You're just too fucking hot…" With that, she trailed her fingers down my arm. I shivered in sheer pleasure. I couldn't take it anymore. Along with my throbbing boner, I had the strange urge to use the restroom. And I really needed to clear my head.

"Will you excuse me for a moment, beautiful?" She nodded, and I reluctantly stepped away from her, rushing towards the bathroom. When I reached my goal, I made a beeline for the sinks, and turned the faucet on cold. I splashed the water in my face, trying to sort out my emotions. Emotions… it was a strange new feeling. Not only did I feel an upsurge of lust in my system, but this beautiful woman turned me inside out. I was nervous to be around her, nervous about judgments she could make about me, though she didn't strike me as the judgmental type.

Minutes later, I closed the Men's room door behind me, and scanned the crowd for my beautiful woman, only to find her surrounded by sweaty men. She was dancing happily in the middle, but completely ignoring all the guys who were trying to make a move. They didn't stand a chance. I smirked, and made my way over to her, easily squeezing through the mass of bodies. I slid my hands low on her hips, pulling her closer to me. She winked and closed the distance between our bodies.

"You know, you never told me your name earlier," I recalled suddenly. She smiled coyly before reaching her perfect lips to my ear.

"Bella." _Beautiful._ Very fitting. I stiffened when I felt her lips slide down from my ear along my jaw line, and then moved up to the corner of my lip. I couldn't take it anymore. I slid my hair into her brunette locks, and tilted her head to meet my lips. I felt a surge of electricity when I made contact. My hands tightened in her hair on their own accord, drawing her impossible closer. I felt her tongue lightly trace m lower lip, and I opened my mouth greedily. Her taste was like heaven.

Our tongues danced together for a few moments before I started to feel light headed. I pulled back for a moment, then kissed her lightly on her pouty lips. Her chocolate eyes were now open and glittering with excitement, and hectic spots of red colored her cheekbones. My lips curled up in a brilliant smile that matched her own.

"Come home with me?" My question was pleading, and I was hopeful that she would agree. She nodded slowly, and took my hand, leading me back to the parking lot. From there, I opened the passenger door of my Volvo for her, then almost ran to the drivers side, quickly revving the engine and peeling out of the lot.

The entire ride back to my apartment was torturous. Her small hand was encased in mine, and at every stop she pulled my lips to hers. When I finally parked outside my apartment building, she hopped out of the car, and pulled me towards the door. Apparently, she was antsy and looking for a good night. I prayed that I would be up to beautiful Bella's standards.

The elevator dinged, and I stepped out, leading Bella to my door. I quickly unlocked it and pulled her into another passionate kiss. I didn't bother to flip on the lights, choosing instead to kick my shoes off, and pick my Bella up. She didn't break the kiss, instead wrapping her legs around my waist, pressing her pelvis into my arousal. I was thankful that I knew my way around this place, or else we would be fucked. Well… in a different way.

I carried my maiden to my bedroom, and softly lay her on the bed. Her legs were still wrapped around my waist, and I was kneeling in front of her. Now that we were on location, I wanted to do this a little slower. I broke the kiss to look at her longingly. Her eyelids fluttered open to look back at me. Bella's eyes were hooded with lust, and a sexy smile spread across her lips.

I chastely kissed those lips before trailing my mouth down her neck, pausing only once I met black fabric. I reached around her back and found the zipper, pulling it down at a tantalizing rate. She whimpered, and clawed at my hands, silently begging me to speed up. Once I pulled the zipper down all the way, I tugged gently at the dress, then slid it off of her beautiful body.

When I saw her lacy black bra and matching panties, I damn near died. Bella bit her lip shyly, looking away. I moved to kiss her softly, then reached to unclasp her bra. The blush on her cheeks was becoming more pronounced.

"What's wrong, love?" I asked, concern bubbling in the pits of my stomach.

"Do you want me to tell you the entire truth?" She asked quietly.

"Of course."

"Well, first off, I never really feel comfortable with my body, and second, I'm wearing much less than you, so we should even out the playing field, don't you think?" She coyly raised a brow after the latter of her problems.

"Bella, you are the most beautiful creature I have ever seen. Please don't doubt yourself." I responded calmly.

"You're only saying that so that you can finally fuck me like you've wanted to do all night."

"I'm not just saying that." And for once, my words were true. I really believed Bella was a wondrous and beautiful creature. She sighed resignedly, not fully believing me. She reached up and quickly unbuttoned my buttons, then shoved the shirt off my shoulders. Her next victim was my belt, which was thrown into the growing pile of clothes on the floor. Second later, the button of my pants was undone, the zipper unzipped and my khaki's pushed down to my knees, where I had to kick them off. Her fingers traced the band of my boxer briefs, slipping under every so often. I reached my hand around her back again, unclasping her bra. I stared down at her uncovered breasts in awe.

"Beautiful," I murmured, kissing the pink nipples one at a time. Bella blushed again, but I ignored it, knowing the silly reasoning behind it. My fingers slid down to her panties, tugging them off as well. I sat back on my heels and admired this angel in all her glory. "Beautiful," I repeated. I ran my fingers up her inner thigh before reaching the place that she wanted touched most.

"Fuck Bella, you're already soaked for me." She shrugged, her eye closed in bliss. Her hands fell from my hips and to I stroked her slick folds a few times before plunging two fingers deep into her core. She moaned loudly, bucking her hips up to meet my hand's thrusts. I let my thumb caress the bundle of nerves, eliciting another moan from Bella. Soon enough, I felt her walls clamp around my fingers, and she released with my name from her lips. I let her breathe for a moment before bringing my mouth to hers, kissing her fiercely. Her hands found my boxer briefs and she tugged. Hard. I helped her pull the restraints down, before leaning over to my bedside table. I fumbled around in the drawer for a moment, before snatching what I was looking for.

Better safe then sorry.

Bella took the condom from my hand and ripped it open, a sly look dancing across her face. Her hand traveled swiftly down to my painfully hard erection and she pushed the condom halfway down my shaft. I opened my mouth to tell her she had to put it down all the way when she surprised me and hell, it was the most wonderful surprise of my life.

She placed her little lips around my cock and pushed the condom all the way to my sack. And let me tell you, that was most fucking wonderful fellatio experience ever, even though it was quick. Fuck, I didn't care.

Bella lay back on the bed and spread her legs wider, inviting me into her warmth. I hovered over her, finally pushing into her slowly. Being inside her was like a stray dog finally finding its home. Inside Bella was where I belonged. She whimpered as she adjusted to my large size. I'm not generally one to brag, but the family jewels were good and plentiful.

"Move," she commanded, thrusting her ups up to me. I pulled out, and immediately felt a loss. I slowly pushed back in, not wanting to her my angel. "Faster." Well, I was alright with that. I pulled out again, and thrust back in faster this time. Again and again I repeated this process, each thrust growing more and more frantic with primal need. I felt her walls clamp down upon me again, and the feeling alone caused me to explode. I cried her name, and maybe it was that word falling from my lips that caused Bella to orgasm. I withdrew from her regretfully, rolling the condom off and tossing it in the trash.

Moments later, I heard four words that electrified my body.

_Ready for round two?_

The next morning, I awoke with a strange feeling. I cracked an eye open, checking on Bella.

Well, if Bella suddenly turned into a small folded piece of paper with _Edward_ scrawled on the front, then she wasn't there. Fuck. I snatched the paper from the pillow and angrily unfolded it. It was a note. A fucking note from fucking Bella. A woman who actually made me feel something other than pure, unadulterated lust for once in my life.

_Dear Edward,_

_I heard that you were trouble but I couldn't resist. I was shy until you drove me wild. That's what happens when you make good girls go bad. Thanks for six awesome rounds last night. _

_Bella_

I crumpled the paper, sighing angrily. The best fuck of my life walked out my door without a goodbye. Who leaves a fucking note? I uncrumpled the paper to glare angrily at her inconsiderate words, crumpling them again when my scan was rendered useless.

Fuck my life.

_Five Days Later_

I was scrolling through my contact list since I had nothing better to do, when I happened across a most peculiar thing. The girl who I could never forget popped to the forefront of my mind as I read the new contact.

_Bella Swan_

**REVIEWS MAKE ME HAPPY!**


End file.
